Various systems have been developed to orient and singulate articles to facilitate automated feed into associated processing equipment. As on example, a rotary feeder may be used to singulate and orientate the articles as they are supplied to associated equipment, with the articles arranged into a sequential stream. This type of technology is typically employed where relatively high throughput is required. Conventional rotary feeders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,472,782, 6,578,699, 5,145,051 and 4,429,808.